Milestones
by Millie 1985
Summary: milestones in the lives of Nick Lucas and Macy Misa. Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

_AN; Hi everyone, this story started as a bit of fun. My brother challenged me to take our parents real life stories and retell them using JONAS characters. It turned out that I had so much fun doing it that I thought I would post it. I have used some creative licence in most of the chapters; a lot of them are only inspired by the stories. Some I have embellished others I have made up completely. Very few of them are the whole truth. I will tell you witch is witch at the beginning of the chapter. _

_Disclaimer; I don't own the JONAS characters and any of my parents stories that I have used I have there permission to do so._

_Summery: milestones in the lives of Nick Lucas and Macy Misa (Slightly AU)_

**Chapter one (all of this is the truth)**

**Six**

Macy Misa was six years old when Nick Lucas and his Family moved in across the street from her. Macy doesn't remember much about that day just the awareness that there was a new family on Jonas Street.

The first time Macy interacted with Nick was on his first day of school. A large group of older girls had surrounded him and were chanting "Lucas Pucas" over and over again as loudly as they could.

Macy was much smaller than the other girls (she had always been small for her age) but she wasn't going to stand by and let them spoil Nick's first day.

She came barrelling though the crowed pushing and shoving her way to where Nick was cowering (to this day Nick denies ever cowering)

"Leave him alone" Macy demanded as the crowed began to dissipate (even at six Macy could be pretty intimidating)

"He's new" she said stating the obvious.

"No leave then alone" Nick told Macy firmly

"I fancy them" he explained before chasing the disappearing girls (Yes even at six Nick was falling too hard and too fast)

**Chapter 2 (this is partly true)**

**Eight**

Macy was eight years old when Nick joined her father's under eighteen's soccer team. Over the past two years Nick and Macy had become firm friends. They never used the term best friends but that would be a good way to describe their relationship.

They would meet up every morning at Nick's house and walk to school together. It was only a ten minute walk but the two of them felt very grown up walking on their own. Nick would even get up 10 minutes before his brothers so he and Macy could leave without them.

What neither of them knew until years later was that every morning they were followed by either Mr Lucas or Mr Misa and watched until they were safely though the school gates.

Macy helped Nick practice his soccer, her farther had played soccer all his life (that's why he was chosen to run the local youth teams) Macy couldn't remember a time when she hadn't understood every rule of the game or not wanted to play it.

Nick was extremely good to begin with but with Macy's help he was soon the best player on the team.

Nick was competitive to a fault. No one could understand how such a gentle mild mannered child could become so dangerous on the soccer pitch.

In practice his team mates gave up attempting to tackle him they knew if they tried they would just get flattened. Macy was the only person brave enough to get in the way when Nick Lucas had a soccer ball at his feet and as much as Nick adored Macy his competitive nature wouldn't allow him to take it easy on her.

Macy didn't always succeed when she tackled Nick but he wasn't too proud to admit she always gave him a good run for his money.

Nick was almost as protective of Macy as her own father was. He hated that his team mates would some times pick on her for being a girl. There were times when he went as far as to threaten to leave the team if they couldn't treat Macy with the respect that she deserved.

Even at age eight Nick knew it was important to treat lady's well and even if Macy didn't act like any girl he had ever known he still knew she was still a girl.

Macy would never officially be on the team because her farther didn't want her getting hurt but Nick always made sure she was treated like a team mate by all those around them.

_AN: Hi again guy I gave you two there because the first one was so short._

_Thanks for reading_

_Millie._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3 (There is no truth to this what so ever)**

**Ten**

Macy was ten years old when she met Stella Malone. Stella was the first girl to ever befriend Macy. All of her parent's friends had sons and all of her close friends were boys she had met through her father's soccer team.

All of the girls in Macy neighbourhood and at school just saw Macy as some silly tom boy who was more interested in playing with boys than practicing Make up with girls.

When Stella looked at Macy she didn't see a silly tom boy she saw potential. She gently began to introduce Macy to the wonders of being a girl.

It started with little things like her hair. Before Macy met Stella her hair was always just thrown up into a pony tail but that became the only way she didn't ware it. She wore it up, she wore it down, and she wore it in plates and buns and pig tails but never a pony tail.

Soon Macy was warring nail varnish and lip gloss and perfume. Stella was slowly pulling her into a world full of pretty girly things and slowly pulling her away from Nick.

It happened so slowly that at first the two friends didn't realize it was happening.

Nick's brothers warned him that boy/girl friendships never made it all the way from childhood to adulthood.

Macy's mother had explained to her that as she and Nick grew older they would probably drift apart and that it was just the way things go sometimes.

Nick and Macy couldn't understand how they could drift apart (as Macy's mother had put it) when they only lived across the street from each other but sadly it did happen.

It stated with silly little things like Macy being late for practice because she couldn't get away from Stella. Soon Macy was arriving late and leaving early (so she could get to Stella's house in time for a sleep over) and eventually Macy stopped coming to practice all together because Stella told her about a girls team that would actually let her play and not just practice.

It wasn't just Macy's new friendship with Stella that pushed its way in between the two friends. Nick suddenly realized that his two older brothers were cooler than the had thought they were.

He started to watch sports with Joe and animal documentaries with Kevin. He played guitar with Kevin and made beautiful music he played pranks wish Joe and made an awful mess.

One morning when Macy turned up at Nick's house to walk to school with him he had already left, he and Joe had gone out to collect prank supplies.

Kevin walked Macy to school that day and promised to let Nick know that she had stopped by but he saw a bunny rabbit and for got all about giving the message to Nick.

From that day on Macy would always walk to school with Stella and Nick would always walk with Joe and Kevin.

One morning Macy opened her locker and found it was stuffed full of spinach (the food she hated most in the world)

She heard a chorus of laughter behind her it didn't surprise her when she turned around and found that Joe and his buddy's were responsible for the prank but what did surprised her was that Nick was involved.

He was stood with Joe and his buddy's laughing just as hard as they were. Macy looked at Nick with tear filled eye's wishing she could find the prank funny and just laugh it off but she couldn't.

Nick looked right back at Macy wishing that he had tried harder to stop the prank before it began or that he was brave enough to admit that he didn't find it funny but he hadn't and he wasn't.

In that moment they both knew they had let things go to far. They had both changed too much; they were different people than they had been four years ago.

The friendship that had meant so much to both of them for so long was broken and neither of them knew if it could be fixed.

_Thanks for reading._

_Please let me know what you think_

_Millie_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4 (again none of this one is true)**

**Twelve**

Macy was twelve when Nick Lucas became a household name. He and his brothers were no longer three normal boys who lived across the street from her they were a world famous band know as Jonas.

Suddenly Jonas Street would always be filled with girls that screamed the boys name at all hours of the day and night.

Macy was so pleased for Nick and his brothers she was also very proud of them but she wished they could have held off on getting famous just a few more days.

Macy missed Nick more than she ever thought possible. She would still see him at school all the time and when ever Nick came to Macy house with the rest of the soccer team. When ever they would bump into each other they exchange greetings but to Macy it felt wrong to be just Nick's acquaintance. She missed being his friend.

She desperately wanted her friend Nick back and just as she was getting brave enough to ask him if he thought there was any way that they could fix their friendship, he had to go and get famous.

She knew that if she were to ask him if they could be friends again days after he became famous he would think his new found fame was the only reason she wanted to fix thing between them.

What made it so much worse for Macy was that the boys suddenly became so busy with recording and touring and interviews that their parents pulled them out of school for an indefinite amount of time. Things were so crazy for them that Nick even had to quit the soccer team. So Macy hardly saw Nick any more.

She would catch glimpses of him and his brothers as they came and went but she never got a chance to speak to any of them. She felt like she had gone from friend to acquaintance to stranger so fast that it left her head spinning.

Nick also found himself missing his friend. No one that he met in the glitzy world of show busyness seemed to shine as brightly as Macy he missed her sunny smile and bubbly personality.

He had wished time and time again that things could go back to the way they used to be. He wanted to go back to the days when they were inseparable but he didn't think that could ever happen.

Both Nick and Macy felt like there was something important missing, there was an empty space where their (best) friend should be.

They both sought to fill the space with some thing they liked as much as the person they were missing (had they been a few years older they may have said they loved the person that they missing).

Macy through her self into sports. She played any sport that was available to her. The only sport that she didn't play was soccer; she couldn't it just made her miss Nick.

Nick through him self into song writing he poured every emotion he associated with Macy in to his music. How much he liked (loved) her, how much he missed her, his longing for her friendship and his anger at both her and him self for letting their friendship slip away.

Both of them were coping in their own way and their coping mechanisms bought them great success in their chosen fields.

Macy became a feared opponent in any sport she played she was known as the school's sport star.

Nick became an accomplished musician he could play almost any instrument that came to hand he was known as a musical genius.

Both of Nick and Macy would have gladly given up their there titles and the notoriety that went with them to have their friendship back but neither of them would admit it to anyone but themselves and each other.

_Thanks for reading_

_Please let me know what you think_

_Millie_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5 (Sorry still not back to real stuff yet but there is some truth here and there)**

**Fourteen**

Macy was fourteen when Nick came back to school and back into her life.

Stella had landed the job of JONAS's stylist over the summer and Macy could tell she had a huge crush on Joe just from the way she constantly talked about him.

Some how Stella had managed to forget that Nick and Macy had a past together so she made sure to introduce them on Nick's first day back.

It was mid way though Nick first day when Stella exclaimed that there was someone the boys just had to meet. Kevin and Joe both agreed instantly eager to please their new stylist and friend whom they both adored so much. Nick tried to be friendly towards Stella he wanted to like her as much his brothers did, he really did but he just couldn't.

Nick couldn't forget how Stella befriending Macy was the first step on the road that led to him losing his (best) friend.

When Stella introduced Macy to Kevin, Joe and Nick she panicked, she didn't know what to do. Part of her was extremely excited to see Nick and his brothers again but the rest of her was very scared that becoming friends with Nick again would mean getting hurt again.

So Macy made a snap decision, she decided to run and make sure that none of them wanted to follow her.

As soon as Stella had completed the introductions Macy squealed as loud as I could.

"Oh – My – Gosh you're Jonas" she shrieked before pretending to hyperventilate.

"Jonas are here at the same school as me"

The boys looked a little freaked out but she knew she hadn't scared them off all together. Macy took a deep breath and careful aim before dropping the bowling ball she was carrying as close their feet as she could without actually hitting them. When she saw their eyes fill with fear she knew she had done enough.

"OK, bye now" she panted keeping up her fan girl act until she was out of the boy's sight

Later that day Macy noticed that Nick seemed to be following her (at a safe distance of course) by the end of the day Macy was desperate to escape the deep brown eyes that she knew had been following her all day.

As she ran down the hallway towards the school doors and freedom she heard footsteps following her but she had no intention of slowing down or stopping until an authorative voice filled the corridor

"Freeze up Misa"

Freeze up was her father's way of ordering his players to stop instantly and it had carried over into her home life she had no chance of disobeying. Nick couldn't help smirking when Macy stopped so fast she nearly toppled forward.

Macy wasn't prepared to give up just yet. She plastered her fake fan girl smile onto her face before turning to face Nick.

"Hi Nick of Jonas" she gasped

"I'm not buying it, Misa" Nick told her flatly

"Buying what Nick of Jonas" asked Macy making one last attempt at playing dumb

"The Macy I knew might get like this" he indicated to her fan girl state

"Over David Beckham but defiantly not over some boy band she grew up across the road from" he told her with a smirk

That smirk was all it took to rip Macy's avoidance plan to shreds

"Hay Nick" she said softly

"Hay Mace" he returned

For a moment the two of them just looked at one another before rushing into each other's arms. Nick hugged Macy closer to him as he realized just how much he missed her. The two of them had been hugging for a few minutes when Joe, Kevin and Stella approached them cautiously.

"Nick, why are you and the crazy girl hugging" Joe asked warily

Nick and Kevin scowled at Joe's description of Macy. Stella did more than scowl she elbowed him sharply in the ribs and causing him to double over in pain but Macy just smiled.

"Joe, Kevin I'm sure you remember Macy Misa" Nick said presenting Macy to her brothers for the second time that day but this time they were meeting the real Macy Misa. She gave them a bright genuine smile

"Hey guys, it's nice to see you again"

Kevin stared at Macy for a long moment before his face lit up; Macy thought it was almost like you could see a light bulb appear above his head as he realized who she was.

"Macy Misa" he repeated

"As in coach Misa's daughter" he asked

"That's me" she confirmed with an even brighter smile

"Oh wow, look how grown up you got" he gushed enveloping her in a brotherly hug

Macy caught sight of Stella over Kevin's shoulder; the triumphant smile gracing her lips told Macy that Stella hadn't really forgotten the past that she and Nick shared. It became clear to Macy that her friend had just pretended to forget so she could reintroduce the two of them without Macy flat out refusing and using their history as her excuse. Sometimes Macy found it scary just how well Stella knew her and just how prepared to use that knowledge against her she really was.

Kevin may have remembered her but Joe's blank expression clearly said that to him Macy was still just a crazy fan

"Joe, it's Macy" Kevin said releasing her from his hug

"You know, Nick's soccer friend Macy" Kevin tried to remind Joe but his expression didn't change

"She has lived across the street from us for the last eight years" Nick added. This still didn't ring any bells with Joe

"You filled my locker with spinach four years ago" Macy told him

That did it Joe's face lit up with recognition

"Oh that Macy" he said finally getting it

"So you're the girl that Nick has been spying on" he said without thinking

"Spying" Macy asked raising her brows at Nick in surprise

"I sometimes see you getting home from school" he explained quickly

"He memorized your extracurricular activity time table to ensure he can see you get home" Joe corrected

"And if he doesn't see you get home one of our security guys dose and calls him as soon as you are safely indoors" Kevin added with a grin

"Hey, I just like to know that she got past the fans OK those girls can be scary sometimes, I was watching out for her I wasn't spying" Nick explained defending himself. He waited for Macy to start yelling at him about how she could look after herself and she wasn't afraid of a bunch of screaming girls but she didn't she just pulled him into another hug.

"Friends again" he asked wrapping his arms around her

"The very best" she sighed happily

Macy's reply came out muffled against his chest and went striate to his heart; it made him feel warm all over. It felt as if he had found a piece of himself that he didn't know was missing until that very moment

Nick Lucas was fourteen when he realized that his feelings for Macy Misa might just run deeper than friendship

_Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think._

_Millie_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Wow, I can't believe how many people have read and liked this story over the last few days, thank you all so much. I honestly forgot about this story for a while and I am now feeling bad about that, Oh well on with the next chapter._

**Chapter 6 fifteen (The story in this chapter didn't happen but there are some elements of truth here)**

Macy was fifteen when she got her first boyfriend and Nick didn't like it. Nick and Macy were closer than they had ever been; they openly admitted that they we're best friends and they had both retuned to Mr Misa's soccer practices but both of them had been warned that they wouldn't get to play in any actual matches.

Nick kept waiting for his feelings to go back to normal just like their friendship did but it didn't happen. The day she turned up at his door all excited about her first date and the bottom fell out of his stomach he realized it wasn't going to happen.

Macy's date was with Carl "the shoe" a boy they had both grown up with. He had been on Mr Misa's soccer team for a while until he had moved and had to change to a team that practiced closer to his new home.

Macy bumped into Carl while she was out shopping with Stella and they had enjoyed catching up. He found it hard to believe that her father was still coaching and almost unbelievable that the team was still league champions after 6 years.

When Carl asked Macy out it only took a small amount of encouragement from Stella for her to agree.

Nick had always liked Carl he could be annoying at times but Nick had never had a problem with him until the day that he asked Macy out.

Nick watched from his bedroom window as Carl picked Macy up at her door

"You hate him right now, don't you?" Joe asked appearing beside him

"Very much" Nick hissed through gritted teeth

"Look Nick if you have feelings for Macy you have to tell her" Joe said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder

"The worst thing that happens is that she doesn't like you back, you have a couple of awkward weeks then things go back to the way they were before" he said in his most reassuring tone

"And what if she dose like me back Joe? What happens then?" Nick asked shrugging the hand off his shoulder

"Well then you get together and live happily ever after" said Joe as if it was the most simple thing in the world

"No we don't" Nick sighed

"We get together then I go on tour with you guys and me and Macy get ripped apart" he said sadly

"It might take some work" Joe admitted

"But if anyone can do it you two can" he told his little brother

Both Joe and Kevin knew how alike Nick and Macy were, they were both quick witted, strong minded and competitive but on top of that they were both in love with each other. Kevin and Joe were just waiting for one of them too make a move Joe was hoping that Carl would be just the push that Nick needed.

"Joe, we're 15" Nick told him matter of factly

"It doesn't matter how we feel, no one can hold a relationship like that together at 15" he explained as he moved away from the window and over to his keyboards.

"So you're playing the long game" Joe mused aloud

"I'm not playing any game" Nick snapped spinning to face Joe

"This is Macy we are talking about" he reminded his older brother angrily

"But if you were playing a game?" Joe persisted

"I'd be playing for keeps" Nick told him firmly.

Macy was 15 the first time she got her heart broken and Nick hated it. She turned up at his door the night before the league championship final.

Mr Misa's team was in the final for the 8th year in a row they had won the last 6 years and it was expected that they would win again the next day

"He used me Nick" Macy sobbed into his chest as soon as he opened the door

"Who?" Nick asked in shock even though he was pretty sure he already knew

"Carl" she sobbed harder

"What did he do" he demanded as he maneurvered her onto the sofa

Nick was so focused on Macy that he almost missed his older brothers joining them, Nick was suddenly very glad that his parents had taken Frankie out for the night he was sure that seeing Macy this upset would have torn the younger boy up inside as he had a not so secret crush on her.

"The only reason he asked me out was to get dirt on Dad's team" Macy told them

"He plays for the team that we are playing against tomorrow and he tried to get me to tell him any and all of our player's weaknesses" she explained sadly

"Oh Mace I'm so sorry" Nick whispered softly rubbing her back trying to give her some comfort

"We should tell your Dad" said Joe placing his hand on her shoulder supportively

"He could report Carl to the Ref tomorrow"

"No he can't Joe" said Nick

"Carl is a jerk but there is no rule against fishing for info on your opponents" he explained

"Besides I didn't tell him anything" Macy assured

"He wasn't exactly subtle with his fishing" she told them, she had calmed down a lot and seemed more like herself but the light that normally shone in her eyes was missing

"We can't just let him get away with this" Joe cried indignantly

"He's not getting away with anything" came a stony voice from near the door

Joe, Nick and Macy all looked up in time to see Kevin flipping hid phone shut. They were all shocked to see the cold look in his eyes none of them had seen him look so angry before

"Who were you on the phone to?" Joe asked, he and Nick hadn't even noticed he had been on the phone while they were talking to Macy

"Van Dyke and DZ" Kevin told them

"They know the situation and they are going to deal with it" he explained

Van Dyke Tosh and Dennis Zimmer(otherwise known as DZ) were the longest serving members of Mr Misa's soccer team. They were both older than Macy and considered her their younger sister and lucky charm

"What are they going to do?" Macy asked warily

"Let's just say I wouldn't want to be playing in Carl's boots tomorrow" Kevin said with an almost sinister smile

The next day Mr Misa's players claimed their 7th consecutive league championship and Carl spent most of the match eating mud. He was tripped, fowled and basically flattened so often that Macy almost began to feel sorry for him and was actually glad when his coach pulled him of the pitch, but even then he wasn't safe.

Kevin, Joe and Nick had come to support the team and where there were the boys of Jonas there were the fans of Jonas. The boys made sure that every fan in the vicinity knew just how much Carl had hurt their dear friend Macy. As soon as he was off the pitch they began to pelt him with abuse.

Carl looked so miserable covered in mud and bruises, being yelled at by a large group of angry young woman and watching his team get annihilated that she couldn't help but laugh.

Macy's laughter made everyone that heard it smile the Macy that they all knew and loved was back. Nick vowed then and there that he was going to do everything in his power to protect Macy from getting her heart broken again. Anyone who wanted to date her now would have to get though him first.

_Thanks for reading_

_Please let me know what you think_

_Millie._


End file.
